Most user operating systems allow users to reconfigure their operating environment by allowing access and modifications to various system settings. In some cases, a display application may enable a user to reconfigure resolutions or rearrange content shown on one or more display devices. However, traditionally, in order for a user to make a change to any given control setting, the user must provide input through typical input devices, such as a mouse and keyboard.